


The Healing of Amity Blight

by Orca478



Series: Give Amity Blight a Hug [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Amity Blight has issues, Amity Blight is a Mess, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Boscha is a bitch, Bullies get what they deserve, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, Eda adopts Luz, Edric and Emira are good siblings, Emira x Viney, F/F, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Happy Ending, Hooty is awesome, King and Hooty are the annoying brothers that Luz loves, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lumity, Luz gives it, Owl Lady to the rescue, Willow x Gus, and some trauma, willow is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: They say there is so much you can take before you snap.Amity Blight couldn't reach that point no matter how much she wanted. Every day she lived in a nightmare. But then came the breaking point, her parents found out about her secrets, and they were furious.One moment she was getting beaten up and forced to change who she was......but the next one she is under the care of the love of her life and her mentor.Luz and Eda (with the help of the twins) rescued Amity from the wrath of her parents, and have taken her under their care in the Owl House.Amity now needs to go in a path of healing alongside Luz, Willow, Gus, and her siblings, to fix what her parents broke. Meanwhile Eda and Lilith set up to take down the Blights once and for all.Will Amity be able to heal, or is she to broken to become her own person ?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Boscha (one sided), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda & Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Willow Park/Gus Porter
Series: Give Amity Blight a Hug [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903930
Comments: 14
Kudos: 262





	1. Breaking Point and Rescue

Amity sat in her desk doing homework. Well not homework homework, but the additional work her parents make her do. Even Principal Bump looked at her with petty now.

To makes matter worst, Luz, the only thing that makes her days less miserable, didn't even come to school today. Something about Eda and her being on a quest, Willow said.

That smile, that laugh, that face, is what is making her wake up with some hope, just to see it. 

It doesn't help that she is terribly afraid. Edric and Emira are not home, she's alone with her parents. Usually they have a rule that no one stays alone with their parents, and Ed and Em did want to take her, but they lost the fight to their parents. 

"Amity, come here now." Her mother said in her cold voice.

Amity felt fear, a child shouldn't feel afraid of her parents, but they are her worst fear. 

She sent a quick text to her sister, before going to see them. 

"Yes Mother." 

"Dear, can you explain what you have written in here ?" 

"What....." 

Oh no. 

They have her diary. 

"So Boscha's Mother told me the truth, you stopped being friends with her." 

Of course it had to be Boscha. Those looks she had been sending her, they promised retributions. 

And they did, in the worst way possible. 

"I got concerned, specially when they said that you were hanging out with Willow again. Didn't we agree that you would only be friends with the strong ones ?" 

"I just wanted Boscha to stop picking on her mother." 

"So that's it eh ? Amity I don't like lies and you know it." 

"Mother please..." 

"Because you know what dear ? If it was just that, me and your father would have been fine with it. After all weak witches deserve less attention, so there would have been no problem. What we do have a problem, is you trying to be friends with her again, leaving Boscha and the others in the process." 

"Willow used to be my best friend, and ever since she changed tracks she has become much more powerful." 

"But is she Emperor's Coven powerful, no right ?" 

"Mother she....I just don't like Boscha anymore. She is not the kind of witch I want to be with." 

"Oh Amity, you are forgetting the priorities right ? We need to make sure that the Blight family is still in top." her father spoke for the first time. "But then again, this is not the most concerning thing we found. Amity, who is Luz ?" 

Oh no, anything but this.

"Don't answer, we know who she is. The human that's the apprentice of the Owl Lady, the one that actually managed to scratch Emperor Belos." Her father said. 

"Are you hanging out with traitors !" Her mother yelled outraged. 

"Now now dear. Let's give credit where credit is due. The human did something no other witch has ever done. Emperor Belos himself stated he has a great respect for her and the Owl Lady now, so much that he is letting them go, unless they do something illegal again. Also, despite your rocky relationship with the Clawthorne sisters, there is no denying that Lilith and Edalyn are impressive witches." 

Amity had no idea, her mother had a problem with Eda and Lilith ? 

"So if one of them took in the human, that most mean something." 

"I guess." She grumbled. 

"So Amity, if you wanted to be friends with the human, I personally would have no problems with it......but that's not what you want right ? you want more." 

"Father I...." 

"Amity, can you explain why you want to be in a romantic relationship with a human, and more importantly, with another girl ?" 

This is it, her secret is out.

"Well ?" 

"I like girls father." There is no going back. 

"No you don't." 

"Wha...what ?" 

"Now I sincerely hope this is a joke Amity, I won't allow a Blight to be gay or lesbian." 

A Blight, or her ? Because Edric is gay, and Emira is lesbian like her, what if he knew about their sexualities. 

She won't rat them out though. 

"But father....that is who I am, I can't change it." 

"Oh dear, you are forgetting what you are." Her mother said. " You are a Blight, that's who you are." 

She is a Blight ? But what about Amity ? 

"So seen how you feel about this Luz. You are cutting all ties with her and her little group, you will go back to Boscha and then, when the time comes, you will marry a man that we will choose for you, so that the Blight family can continue." 

Leave Luz....go back to Boscha....marry a man that she doesn't love ?

Why ? Skara left Boscha as well, and her parents are fine with it. Why would her parents want her to return to that girl ? and leave Luz....

She can't do that ?" 

"Amity, do you understand ?" 

"No." 

"Excuse me ?" 

"NO Father, I won't do it ?" 

"Young lady, you must stop this behavior right now !" 

"But you can't force me tone what I want ! I am not just a Blight, I am Amity ! I like girls, I hate Boscha, I want my friendship with Willow back and I love Luz ! and...." 

SLAP ! 

Amity fell to the floor in pain. 

"Now this is something I can't tolerate from a Blight. Will you do as I say ?" Her father asked.

"But I can't change who I am ?" 

BAM ! 

Her father kicked her in the stomach while she was in the ground. Her mother just watched.

"Last warning Amity, are you going to do what I say ?" 

"No." 

Her body entered in pain after that. 

Meanwhile, Luz was facing a very different scenario.

While Amity is facing her worst nightmare. She is having a fun time with Eda, King, and Hooty. Her family in the Boiling Isles.

"I don't understand why we are playing this instead of Hexes Hold'em ?" Eda complained. 

"Because you are obsessed and we want to play something different !" King yelled. 

Luz didn't really know why her mother insisted she packed some board games, but she is glad she did. They are now playing some Monopoly. 

The scary part is how good Hooty is. 

"Ah yes, go to jail you peasants, bow to the King of Demons ?" 

"Eh King, that means you must go to jail. You, not us." 

"WHAT !" 

"Hahahahahaha." Eda laughed as she rolled the dice. 

"Hoot hoot, you fell on one of my properties, no pay." Hooty said happily. 

"What !" 

"That's the rules Eda." 

"I never imagined I would have to pay any kind of money to that bird. I mean I should be the best one at this game, not Hooty !" 

"You underestimate my skills, Hoot." 

"At least you are not King, he only has one property." Luz laughed. 

King growled. 

"Oh no, King's squeak of rage comes again." Eda laughed. 

King squeaked while they all laughed.

Luz however was interrupted when the scroll that Eda gave her ringed. 

"Hey Em." 

"Luz, we need your help !" 

"What ?" 

"We think Mittens is is trouble, we have tried to call her for a while but she is not answering, have you heard from her ?" 

"Amity ? I haven't spoken to her since this afternoon, when she helped me with he abomination assignment I missed." 

"Shit......is Eda with you ?" 

"She is." 

"Tell her that our mother lost it on Amity, she will know what to do. You need to act fast, Mittens needs you !" 

Luz looked at Eda. 

"What is it ?" 

"Emira said that her mother lost it on Amity...." 

Eda's eyes went wide. 

"Oh no." 

Amity had a bloody nose, her knees and hands were also bleeding. 

Her parents beat her up until she fell unconcious, they left her in her room with a warning that she better change her mind and obey when they return. 

If Ed and Em were here, they wouldn't have done this, as the twins would have stepped in no matte what. 

Which leaves the question, was this the reason that they didn't allow her to go with them.

They had done this before, when she refused to break her friendship with Willow. She remained it injured and bleeding until Emira came home and tended her wounds.

But her parents took away her scroll, and her siblings are far away to come soon.

This time she has no hope.

The door opened, and she closed her eyes, ready to feel pain again. 

"Amity !" 

Wait a second....

"Amity, it's me, Luz !" 

"Luz ?" 

"Eda is distracting your parents, but we need to go now !" 

"Eda is what ?" 

"We found brand new glyphs that is helping her get her magic back, she thinks that she can....

"BODY SWAP !" 

"Oh, so she did find out how to do that." 

"CLAWTHORNE !" 

Eda came to her room. 

"All right Kid, get her stuff and let's move !" 

Amity looked at Luz and Eda, who gaped in horror at seeing her wounds and scars. 

"Amity, did your parents did this ?!" Luz asked horrified. 

"You know one will think they grew up, but I should have expected less from Gwendolyn." 

"Amity, can you stand up ?" 

She tried too, but her left leg failed her. 

"Alright, nerdy arms don't fail me now." 

Luz picked Amity like she did before. Even in her pain, she couldn't avoid the blush. 

"Wow Kiddo, that work out is working, who would say that Hooty is a good physical trainer. The bird has been impressing me lately." 

"Yeah, combine Willow and Hooty, and no more nerd arms." 

"Alright, enough chit chat, let's get Amity out of here, she needs to be tended." 

"What about my parents ?" 

"Eh they are busy being two insects that I brought here." 

Amity laid in the couch with a blanket. She had a cup of tea in her arms, and her wounds were treated thanks to Eda's potions. 

Eda left to sleep after treating her, King right behind her. Even Hooty was quiet. 

Luz however, stayed with her. 

"Are you sure you are ok." 

"My head still hurts." 

"Eda said that will pass in time." 

"Yeah." 

"But seriously, are you alright ? You were beaten up very badly." 

"I am used to it." 

"Amity." 

"I am fine Luz." 

"No you are, but I know what you need." 

"What do you..." 

She was interrupted when Luz gave her a hug. 

"I am your friend Amity, you can let it out." 

"Luz." 

"I know you need a shoulder to cry into, just do it." 

That broke her. Not only her recent pain, but the pain of all this years got into her.

She couldn't help it, she grabbed her crush tightly and cried her hear out. 

"Todo va a estar bien Amity, we will help you threw this. Remember, we will do this together."


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity knows that her life won't be the same after her parents take drastic measures.

After crying her eyes to her crush for 45 minutes, Amity finally got herself calm.

“Luz, I need, can I get some water please ?”

“Oh sure. Just give me a moment.”

Liz then remember something.

“Shit, Em’s being ringing me for the past hour. Do you want to talk to her ?”

“I....my parents got my Scroll.”

“Here take mine, Eda gave it as a gift.”

Luz handled it to her, and went for her water, and some food. Amity might be hungry.

With her gone, she tapped her sister’s name and waited for her to respond.

“”Luz ?”

“Hi Em.”

“MITTENS ! OH MY BABY SISTER YOU ARE OK !”

“I’m fine, Eda helped me with.....the damage.”

“The damage ? What damage.....no, Father didn’t beat you so again right ?”

“He,..he did.”

“Alright that’s it, I’m killing him.”

“Sis calm down, Mittens baby sis, we are so glad Luz and Eda got in time.” Ed said.

“Are,you sure you’re ok ?”

“I.....I’m not. Dad hurt my left leg even worst than what Boscha did, I need help to walk.”

“You’re leg hadn’t even healed property yet ! He destroyed all this months of healing.”

“I know. But at least I’m not there anymore.”

“Yeah, and you will probably won’t be allowed anymore.....”

“Wha...What do you mean ?”

“Mother and Father are......disowning you.”

“They are doing what ?”

“Father says that you were hurting the family enough, that it’s not worth the time and the effort of chasing you. In a matter of hours, you will no longer be a Blight.”

Her parents are getting rid of her. 

She’s not worth their time.

For some reason, it’s not hurting as it should.

“Mittens.”

“I’m here.”

“How are...”

“To be honest, I don’t care about them not waiting me. All I was to them was a puppet. Now I can be free.”

“Sure you can, specially since Luz is there right ?” Em smirked.

“Shut up !”

“Heheheh, well just remember this. You will always be our baby sister.”

“That is never changing Mittens.”

“Thanks guys.”

“We sent your things with Eda’s owl. We let her know what our parents did and agreed to,protect you from their wrath.”

“Eda said that I can stay with her ?”

“For the most wanted criminal. She has a good heart. Besides she knows how cruel Father and Mother can be.”

“Really ?”

“Our parents, specially Mother, have a one sided rilvary with the Clawthorne sisters. Eda and Lilith could care less about them.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, we have to leave you. We will see you in school. But don’t come tomorrow.”

“What ?”

“Take the day off with Luz, rest for a day, you deserve it.”

“I....”

“Whoops, got a go. Bye Mittens.”

“Love ya !”

“Bye.”

Her siblings ended the call just when Luz came back.

“Hey, how are they ?”

“They are fine, but they had some...news.”

“What ?”

“My parents are disowning me. Tomorrow I am no longer a Blight.”

“Oh Amity, I’m so sorry, I wish I could do...”

“Nah. It’s fine Luz really. I guess that I’m finally free to live my life.”

“I mean, if you put it that way....”

“Just drop it for now ok ?”

“Fine. I brought you some food.”

Amity forgot she didn’t even have dinner today.

“Thanks.”

“So Eda said you can stay as long as you like. But we don’t have a spare bed for you, so there are two choices. You can sleep at this couch right here. Or there is a couch in my room that Lilith gave me so I could study in there.”

“Wait, you remodeled what you called a room ?”

“Yep. Now it’s an actual room. I have a bed that Eda gave me, and then, as an apology, Lilith gave me a chouch, chair, and desk. I really don’t knkw how long I’ll be staying here, with me being trapped.”

“Oh right. You will have to return to the human world.”

That day will easily be the worst in her life. She can’t loose Luz, but she has no choice.

“I don’t think so.”

“What ?”

“I mean, I want to see my Mom, but.....I really don’t want to go back to my life in Earth.”

“Can...can I ask why ?”

“Besides my Mom, I have no body in there. I’m the weirdo of my family, I have no friends in there, Willow, Gus, your siblings and you are infact my only friends. Even my Mom doesn’t get me most of the time. She wanted to send me to a correction camp. In a way I feel more connected to Eda, she understood me when no one else did, she doesn’t want me to change who I am, but to embrace it. It’s with Eda that I feel the safest. So yes, I will return to see my Mom and let her know I’m fine. But there is no way I’ll leave magic, I won’t leave Eda, or King and Hooty, or Willow and Gus, or Edric and Emira, and of course, I won’t leave you.”

She won’t leave her.

Why did Luz, a person she bullied at first, showed more concern and love to her than her own parents did ?

She also felt a pang of jelaousy at Luz and Eda’s relationship. It’s clear that they are much more than just student and teacher. They are easily like a mother and daughter. Eda risked getting trapped in her cursed form, just for Luz, Luz faced the Emperor to save Eda. Now they are both learning together, living together. In just a matter of months, they have a much stronger bond that she would ever have with her parents.

“Amity ? Hey Amity ?”

“Oh sorrry, got lost in thought.”

“It’s fine. So my room or here.”

The thought of sleeping in the same room as Luz made her feel hot in the inside. 

“I...are you ok with me sleeping with you, I mean in your room !”

“Sure, my room it is. Better that way because Hooty would not let you sleep.”

“Hey !” Hooty complained.

“We packed some of your stuff before we had to leave, and Ed and Em gave more stuff to Owlbert.”

Amity knew they couldn’t take everything, but at least they tried.

“They sent two bags, one with clothes, the other with personal stuff.”

Amity opened the clothes bags to see what she could use to sleep.

She had her other Hexide uniform, the one she’s wearing won’t work anymore. They sent her the casual black dress with the orchid stone neckclase she likes to wear. The purple hoodie she has for colder days, so pants, another casual outfit, and her Grom dress....and her pijamas.

“I got what to sleep with.”

“Perfecto. Let’s go to bed.”

“Luz.”

“Yes ?”

“I...I need help getting up the stairs.”

“Por supuesto, no hay porque preguntar.”

Luz grabbed her shouder, and helped her up.

"I could carry you if you want ?" 

"No thanks, I want to move." She said, even if her mind screamed that she wanted to be carried. 

"Ok! Oh and Eda said to drink this." 

"What is this ?" 

"A potion for having no dreams. She said that it will be better for you to drink it." 

Amity immediately swallowed the, strangely sweet, potion. 

"Sweet right ? But Eda always says that it can be very addictive, so you can't drink it more than two days in a row, and then have to wait for some time before drinking it again, unless the situation calls for a third doses." 

"I see the point." 

Luz laid Amity on the couch, which was already set for her. 

"Eda thought you would choose here, so she and King set it up." 

"I need to thank them for that, for all of this." 

"Nah, you are now one of us. Us weirdos have to stick together. Even though you are no weirdo." 

"You know.....if being a weirdo means being free, I guess I like being a weirdo." 

"Well there you go ! Anyway, time to get some shut eye. Night Amity." 

"Goodnight Luz." 

Next morning, both girls woke u very late. They won't make it to school, nor were they planning. 

In fact, they would still be asleep if it wasn't for Hooty. 

"Luuuuuz." 

zzzzz

"Luuuuuuuuuz." 

zzzzzzzzzzz

"LUZ HOOT !" 

"WAHHHH, HOOTY !" 

Amity woke up with a yelp due to her scream. 

"Hoot. Sorry, Eda said that I could wake you up, it's 10 AM already." 

"10 AM ! I haven't overslept in forever." 

"10 AM ? I always wake up at 6 !" 

"Wait, even in the weekends ?" 

"My parents made me." 

"I should not be surprised." 

"Hoot, breakfast is ready for you both." 

"Thanks Hooty. Come on Amity." 

Luz helped Amity get down, where Eda was with King and the breakfast.

"Ah good morning you sleepy heads. I took the liberty to make us breakfast. I called Bumpy and told him you are not going to school Luz, that you are sick. Amity, I told him of your situation and how I took you in after your parents downing you, Lilly and I are your guardians in Hexide now. Just like I'm Luz's. Although I'm Luz's guardian in general. Anyway Bumpy says that you need to choose if you want to remain in abomination, or if you want to change track." 

"I can change track !" 

"Yep. Bump said that it wasn't even your choice to be in abomination, so he is allowing you the chance. Also you can multi track." 

"Wow, but I never.....I have never practiced anything else." 

"Then take risks, practice new things, and if you don't like it, change it. Changing tracks in the middle of school is not a weird thing, even when multi tracking wasn't allowed. It takes witches some time to learn what is what they want. I am not the best example in joining covens of course, but I do know somethings." 

"Hmm. I guess I can try other things. But no illusions, I am not going to risk being in the same class as Ed and Em." 

"I had a class with Em, she's fun." 

"She's not your sister." 

"Point taken. Say Eda, the twins said you and Liltih have some history with the Blights, something about a one sided rilvary ?" 

"Argh. Those two were the worst. Specially Gwendolyn. She used to bully me and Lilly when we were at school. Stole our lunch money, messed with our homework, and yes Luz I did do homework from time to time, and she beated us up. Then came the day that I couldn't handle it anymore, and I beated her up. I think that's what sealed the hate. Anyway, Adrian didn't care about us, but he was impressed by Gwendolyn and her actions, and you know what that lead. Hell your parents were there the day Lilly and I were supposed to fight, but then my course came." 

"Oh." Amity said. "So Mom used to beat up people before I got here." 

"Yep, and Adrian got that from her." 

"Did your parents only beated you up ?" Luz asked. 

"They did it less to Ed and Em, although Em got it a bit worst than Ed from mom, most likely since he's a boy, he got spared the most. But I always got it worst." 

"Oh Amity, now I am glad you don't have to return to that hell hole." 

"I am too." 

"Well, you kids have the day to yourself. I am assuming Luz will want to stay with Amity today, so King and I can ran the shop alone. With Amity's foot screwed up, there is no going out today, and they say there will be boiling rains at noon, so I'll be back after lunch. There is enough for you to make something, and Luz, remember to feed Hooty." 

"I am a big boy house, I don't need to be fed !" Hooty screamed. 

"Yeah yeah, just feed him kiddo." 

"You got it Teach." 

"Hehe, I'll see you girls soon bye !" 

"Bye Eda !" 

With that Eda closed the door and left.

They have no idea she is not opening today, but on her way for a private errand. 

"So what now ?" 

"Do you mind showing me assignments of other tracks ? I want to know what I can get. But no potions, I am not going to be near Boscha ever in my life." 

Sure, let's go roomie !"


	3. An Adoption and A Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda makes a drastic choice, and Luz and Amity return to school.

"Luz, I'm back." 

"Hey Eda." 

"I need to talk to you alone." 

Luz soon came down. 

"Hey, Amity is talking with her siblings.....so what's up ?" 

"Look kid. I lied, I didn't open the shop today. I had to run a personal errand." 

"Oh, if it's personal then don't tell me." 

"Nah, it involves you." 

Eda handled her a piece of paper. 

"What is this ?" 

"So I am your guardian in here, well, might as well do it official." 

Luz read the paper.

"You...adopted me ?" 

"Technically I agreed to take full responsibility of you until you are of age. In any term of the isles, I am your guardian and mentor now. So if anyone tries to do something to you, they will have to go threw me first." 

Luz just hugged Eda. 

"Thank you Eda." 

"Anytime Kiddo." 

"So wait do I call you Mom now ?" 

"I .....will allow you yo call me the badass mama !" 

"I mean you are the most badass person I know." 

"Haha, I like that. Now that that's over, go get Amity and King, who ran who knows where when I arrived, and let's start with dinner. I am making a feast today." 

"Just don't make vegetables jump in the pot." 

"One of this days, I will make it work. I just need to make sure they don't get life." 

Soon after the feast, which Eda even allowed Hooty to join, much to his happiness. They had to sleep to go to school. 

"So have you selected any other track ? Are you staying in abomination ?" 

"I am staying in abomination since I know how to do it....but if Bump lets me, I will also start studying Healing." 

"Healing ?" 

"I wanted to do that since I was a kid. Now it's my chance." 

"Wow, never saw you as a healer." 

"Well, there are a lot of things about me that no one knows, not even me. Now that I am free, I need to find about that." 

"Wow, that's kinda deep." 

"Thanks for the healing assignments, you will have to help me a bit." 

"Sure, and there is also Viney, who can help you." 

"Viney ? Emira's secret crush ?" 

"Wait what ?!" 

"Yeah, ever since she saw her the day you arrived, Em's being love struck with her." 

"Em and Viney. Not bad actually, I ship it." 

"Yeah. She's lucky that our parents haven't found out." 

"What's so wrong about Viney ?" 

"It's not Viney herself. It's the fact that Em is a lesbian. I would know." 

"Wait, your parents did all of that, because you are a lesbian !" 

"Among other things." 

"Oh come on. I seriously hate your folks." 

"Imagine how they will react when they learn that their 3 children are homosexual. They will blow up. But the worst will be what I got." 

"If it makes you feel better, I am bisexual." 

Those words made her world spin.

Luz does like girls, there might be a chance ! 

"Really." 

"Yeah. And I have had a preference for girls lately." 

YES ! 

"Oh." 

"Just know that you are not alone." 

She is really learning that. 

"So Edalyn, if I understand, both you and Lilith are sharing guardianship of Amity here, now that her parents did what they did." 

"Yep." 

"Hmmm. I must say, I never expected you to become the guardian type." 

"Eh, age and curses change you." 

"So it seems. And since you corrected everything when enrolling Luz, the only thing you need to do is fill this paper work." 

"WHAT, NOOOO! Oh Why did Lilly had to go in that stupid quest of hers." 

"Now now Eda, you know the protocol. Now Amity, new guardian, basically new student. Which track, or tracks will you choose ?" 

"I am staying in abomination.....but I wish to do healing as well." 

"Healing eh ? Well Luz here can help you catch up. That's an area she has top grades. Which has come to the attention of the head of the Healing Coven Ms. Noceda. He's actually quite surprised, and would like you to join his coven, unless of course you follow Eda's footsteps." 

"My kid, she follows my footsteps." 

"We'll see. In any case, let me change your uniform." 

Bump changed Amity's uniform so that half is pink, half is blue.

"Wow, not bad." 

"Now you go, to class."

“Yes sir.”

Both girls left after that.

“Well, let’s get this over with.” Eda groaned.

“I must say, Luz changed you, for the better. The once most talented student is finally showing her true potential, as a parent.” Bump remarked.

“Kid is like a human version of me. I couldn’t let her be alone.”

“It is clear that both you and Luz have greatly benefited from this. Maybe you are the person that can help Amity. I won’t lie, I was quite happy that she got free from her parents. Of course I didn’t like that she had to go threw that beat down you and the twins described.”

“Poor kid has it hard, but you know how the Blights are.”

“I do. That kid is broken. Before Luz came in, only her siblings truly cared for her. Be careful Eda, because I really don’t know how much more pain the girl can take.”

“Luz, Amity.”

Both girls turned to see Willow aproch them.

“Willow.”

“Where were you both. Oh who am I kidding. The question should be. Amity are you alright ? I heard what happened and was horrified !”

“I’m fine.”

“Fine ? You are in clutches, again !”

“Just colateral damage.”

“Just what !”

“It’s nothing.”

“No it seems not nothing ! Listen I know we are still not in the best of terms, but you can expect me to be calm while your suffered a beat down and got disowned.”

“Maybe I deserve it, after all I done.”

“No one, deserves that, not even Boscha.”

That name....

That name that she hates so much.

“Boscha.”

“Boscha, what about her ?” Luz asked.

“She’s the reason my parents found out !”

“WHAT !”

“Yeah. She had her mother complain to mine about not wanting to hang out with her anymore. That lead to my parents reading my diary !”

“Oh that three eyed hija de puta !”

“I mean. We should have seen this coming. Ever since the Grudgby match Boscha has lost a lot of the power she had on school. First, Amity leaves, then the Bashees get,in their worst season yet. While that happens, Skara gets tired of being her pawn, and after their fight, she leaves the group to redeemed herself, which she has done. Then there is the rumor that due to her disastrous leadership this season, she might loose the Captain status. Teachers and students are not groveling at her any more. Her social status is the most important thing for her.”

“And she started loosing when I left her.” Amity groaned.

“So she must be doing it for payback.” Luz said.

“Exactly. We are bound to get more out of Skara.”

“Good, and after that, I need my sister. If there is one thing that scares Boscha, is Emira Blight.”

“Really ?”

"Oh you don't know a mad Emira Blight. Trust me." 

"MITTENS !" 

The mentioned Blight showed up of knowhere and hugged her sister, crushing her basically. 

"You are all right, oh I was so worried !" 

"Me too !" Ed joined the hug. 

"We have talked before, I'm fine !" 

"Still, is better to see you for ourselves !" 

Luz and Willow just watched as the Blight twins fuzzed over their little sister. 

"Aw that's so sweet.· 

Amity blushed at Luz's voices. 

"Say Mittens. I heard that I need to beat someone up for you ?" Emira asked deadly serious. "Something about giving Boscha a lesson that she will never forget." 

"Yeah ?" 

"This is gonna be fun." She said with a smirk.

"I can see why she is scary." Willow remarked. 

After an hour of suffering, Eda finally return home. 

"Hey Hooty, is she here ?" 

"Hoot, she is eating for you !" 

Eda opened the door to find her sister waiting.

"Edalyn, I was not expecting you to call me so soon." 

"It's about the Blight girl." 

"Amity ?" 

"Yeah." 

"I thought she was fine." 

"As fine as she can be. But honestly the only one that can really help her is Luz. I am here more about her shitty parents." 

"Adrian and Gwendolyn. What about them ?" 

"Well, I have been thinking, after taking care of the clearly broken girl. I think they have gone to far, and have gotten away for so long. Maybe some payback is in order ?" 

Lilith thought about it. 

"Usually I would never go along with your crazy plans. But considering this is my student, and the two people that bullied us for so long. I am listening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify I don't hate Camilia at all. I think she loves Luz and will always be her mother. I just love the mother-daughter relationship of Luz and Eda. So I decided to make it official by having Eda adopt Luz in the Demon Realm, making her guardian status official.


	4. Trouble at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity's return is not as smooth as she wanted it to be.

"So that's what you want to do." 

"You know Belos better than me. He will save face above anything right." 

"Not only that. He has a law against child abuse, so exposing the Blights is not something he is really gonna care about. He will be fine throwing then out of his protection." 

"So, are you in ?" 

"Yes dear sister. I will join you in your revenge plans, just this time." 

"All my life, I always wanted to hear those words." 

"Just because I am tired of Gwendolyn's shit. It has come the time to take her down a few pegs." 

"Lilly is cursing ! This has to be the end of the world." 

"It is the end of a Blight conquered world." 

They say that Amity loved attention.

Not true. She despised it. 

Here she is in school, every single student staring at her. Everyone having a different expression at seeing her. 

She felt ashamed. Here goes the kid that her parents disowned. Not only that, there has to be some that might want some revenge now that she's not a Blight. 

The things that she did for her stupid parents are bound to screw her over. 

"Hey Amity." 

Amity turned to see Skara. 

"Hey Skara." 

"I heard what.....excuse me for a sec....COME ON PEOPLE, NOTHING TO LOOK AT !" 

That made everyone turn around. 

"Now that's over. So are you ok ?" 

"As ok as I can be." 

"Yeah, I guess. So I heard from my boyfriend, that he heard that all of this was Boscha's plan." 

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." 

"But this is not the result that she wanted." 

"What ?" 

"She thought that by outing you, your parents would make you return to her. She never imagined you getting disowned and living with Luz." 

"How do you know the last part !" 

"I didn't, I just guessed." 

"Oh." Amity blushed madly. 

"Say, wouldn't this be the perfect time to confess ?" 

"I just learned that she likes girls ! I haven't been able to think of that." 

"You just learned. Girl she blushes around many girls in here, one of them is your sister. It's obvious." 

"Oh." 

"But those blushes are nothing of, oh I want to be with this person. There are only two girls that Luz is really close to. You and Willow. Willow just wants friendship with Luz, that only leaves you." 

"Look. I know I have to tell her. I just need time." 

"I gotta ya. You know. I like the true you. Much better that the fake Amity I was friends with. I am glad to be friends with the real one." 

"You can say it's the good thing of being disowned. I can be myself." 

"And you still have your siblings. So that's good." 

"Yeah." 

Skara could easily see this girl is broken. She's lucky that, despite having high status, her parents care for her happiness above that and let her choose her own path. Not many kids at that status have that privilege. 

Well there is certain three eyed girl that does, but in the end she wants to be as cruel as her parents. That's another reason her's didn't complain about her changing group of friends, they cut all ties with the Blights and Wortons. Her father is rich, but he's a good and nice man. He doesn't like cruelty. When he heard what happens in the Blight and Worton companies, he cut ties with them. He was equally horrified when he heard the news of Amity, and told Skara he could offer the girl asylum, but she knew Edalyn Clawthorne would probably take her in. 

"You might have to avoid Boscha for a while."

"That's exactly what I want to do. Although I can't understand her endgame." 

"Getting you back." 

"What ?" 

"Don't freak out. Boscha has a crush on you." 

Amity stood there. 

She has a what now ?" 

"A crush on you." 

"I am going to be sick." 

"I know that it's hard and....." 

"No, I am really feeling sick, help me to the bathroom please !" 

"Oh !" 

Luz felt Boscha's eyes on her back.

She hated this class. It was mixed, but there is no Willow, Gus, or Amity. 

She is open to Boscha's turtore unless a miracle happens. 

"Hey Cutie." 

And that miracle did came. In the shape of Emira Blight. 

"Emira ? you take this class ?" 

"Yep. I usually skip it, but when Mittens told me she was worried for you being alone with Boscha, being the good sister and friend that i am, I came to the rescue." 

"Oh man, I thought I was going to die today." 

"Say, I never got to thank you for taking in Mittens. You can imagine our worry when she didn't respond to our texts." 

"It's nothing. Amity is one of my best friends." 

"I wonder, best friends, or more ?" 

"Wha...what !" 

"You and Mittens. Are you friends or more than that ?" 

"Well, I consider her my best friend." 

"But is that all that you see in her ?" 

"I don't get it." 

"Look, as much as I love teasing her, there is a boundary that I refuse to cross, so I can't tell you exactly. But you are so important for her, you made her break the shell that our shitty parents made her into, and then she became happier. Just look at it.

"Ok ?" 

Luz wondered what she is saying.

Amity is just her great friend. 

Right ? 

"Thanks for helping me out of class Willow." 

"No sweat. I wonder where Luz is ?" 

"Hey Blight !" 

Oh no.

That voice. 

Boscha. 

They turned around and looked at Boscha.

"Boscha." 

"Heard what happened. Was the little princess to much for Mommy and Daddy ?" 

"Shut up Boscha. I know it was you the one that caused all of this. Ratting me out to my parents." 

"Oh please. You think that I didn't notice something weird when you suddenly decide to stop hanging out with me, and go with losers." 

"Oh I can explain it to you. I got tired of your fucking bullshit." 

"Come on Amity. You really prefer them over me ?" 

"1000%" 

Willow stood in front of her. 

"You might be "popular" but you are a bully. Everyone knows that you did this so that Amity would be forced to be with you again. You didn't care for her, you cared for yourself, you selfish bastard..." 

BAM ! 

Boscha landed a solid punch in Willow's face, seding her to the floor. 

"Willow !" Amity called concerned. 

Willow cried on the floor. 

"Call me bastard again, and you will get something worst." 

Amity pushed her away from Willow. 

"Get the fuck away from her." 

"What's the matter ? You used to hate her, now you are defending her !" 

"I NEVER hated Willow Boscha. She is the best friend I ever had, aside form Luz. I hated tutoring her, I did it because my shitty parents made me do it. I hated that, I hated being a bully. And you know what, I hated being with you Boscha, I HATED IT !" 

That made Boscha freeze. 

"I didn't want to be your friend, I always wanted to be with Willow. I...." 

"You used me." 

"I didn't use you, I just....." 

BAM ! 

Boscha kicked Amity in the stomach sending her to the floor as well. 

"I cared for you, I thought of you as my best friend, and all this time your were lying." 

"Boscha I..." 

BAM ! Another kick. 

"I NEVER GET USED BLIGHT ! YOU ARE PATHETIC !" 

BAM ! Another kick, this time to the face. 

"YOU USLESS PEACE OF SHIT, NOW I'LL...." 

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER !" 

Emira grabbed Boscha from her shoulders and got her away from Amity and Willow .

Boscha struggled, but the elder Blight sister held firm. 

"You three eyed bitch, you know nothing of her, and you beat her up ! I am going to make you pay." 

Emira grabbed Boscha's head and slammed it into a locker. The girl tumbled, but the sister is not done. She kicked her in the stomach and threw her at the floor, knocking her out. 

Amity laid on the floor, her nose bleeding, Willow at her side, but she was already standing up.

"Amity ! Willow !" 

Luz ran to her friends. 

"Oh god. Are you guys ok ?" 

"I'm fine. Trust me, some plants get harder with me than Boscha." Willow said. "But Amity got it worst. I got just one punch, she got three kicks." 

Luz slowly out her arms around her. 

"Come on Ami, let's get you to the healers, again." 

Emira threw one last kick at the unconscious Boscha, and left her to help her sister. 

"Aren't you worried you are going to get in trouble ?" Luz asked Emira. 

"Nah. If anything I established "Blight dominance" so my folks are going to be fine with it." 

"I thought your parents love Boscha." 

"Mostly for business, but they will cherish if we proof to be stronger than them. Now let's take Mittens to the healers." 

"Oh god kid, you can't get a break." Eda said as she handled her another pain reliever potion.

"Thanks Eda." 

"Any time. Now I seriously need to talk to Bumpy, you just got back, and your healing got delayed, again !" 

"I'm sorry. I...." 

"No no no, there is nothing you need to be sorry for. This is not your fault. You are hurt and need to heal, and you getting tutored is not helping." 

Eda sighted. 

"I'll go prepare dinner, see you two soon." 

Eda walked out. 

"God I am so tired." Amity said. 

"I wish I could help you." Luz said. 

"You already are." 

"What ?" 

"By being my friend." 

Luz looked at Amity's spilling face.

She wanted to help her so much.

But when she saw her face, she noticed something that she never had before. 

Has Amity always been.....this pretty ? 

Her personality is also super nice. She loves her dorky nerdy side that she is embracing. 

She is not the Amity Blight that she met, the one that she didn't like. She likes the true one, maybe even....

Oh no. 

Luz finally realized what Em said. 

She doesn't just see Amity as a friend. 

She is in love with her !


End file.
